Den vackraste människan
by Melica Valance
Summary: Hon stod på perrongen, redo att lämna allt hon någonsin känt till...
1. Chapter 1

**Jag äger ingenting från HP böckerna förutom mina egna karaktärer, så stäm mig inte.**

**Prolog**

På T-centralen i stockholm står en ensam flicka. Hon hade en läderjacka och tennisskor på sig. Inuti fickan på de smutsiga och slitna jeansen låg hennes mp3. Hon kastade bak sitt mörkblonda hår med de ljusa slingorna och skickade föraktande blickar med de olivgröna ögonen, hon hatade verkligen det. Hon skruvade upp volymen på max och det hördes hög hårdrock över hela perrongen. En högtalar röst ljudar. Barn och vuxna ställer sig upp och hämtar väskorna. Tåget stannar in och alla kliver på. Alla förutom Melica Valance.

**Kapitel 1**

Efter några nyfikna blickar så kliver alla på tåget och lämnar flickan. " Dagens ungdomar ", tänker de, " De har väl inget bättre för sig än att sitta på perrongerna hela dagarna " Om de bara visste vad hon hade för sig.

Hon hade svårt att tro det. "Hogwart skola för häx och trollkonster" lät som om det vore ur en saga. Men ändå stod hon här på perrongen i Stockholm och väntade. Plötsligt såg hon en storvuxen man med yvigt svart skägg, kraftig underläpp och vänliga ögon.

" Fröken Melica Valance, finns hon möjligen här? " sade mannen i en bullrig röst. " Det är jag. " svarade flickan.

" Bra Melica. Då följer du efter mig. Nästa stopp Diagongränden, i Storbrittanien. Förresten så heter jag Ruebus Hagrid. Jag är skogvaktare på Hogwarts. "

Melica nickade och de forsatte till biljett disken. Nu var det dags. Att lämna allt hon någonsin haft. Att aldrig komma tillbaka, för hon fick ju inte heller. Pappa som slog mamma för att hennes barn var ett missfoster. Det var lika bra att sticka.

Nya vänner, nytt hem, ny skola, nytt liv.

**Kapitelet är väldigt kort men det kommer fler och längre, mycket längre. Vänta bara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Efter en nästan outhärdlig resa var de äntligen framme. I ögonblicket de klev ur tåget drog Hagrid ett djupt, njutande andetag. Han tyckte om det här, hon hoppades att hon skulle göra detsamma. De åkte båt över en sjö som var lika svart som natthimlen. När de långsamt rodde mot land såg hon en svag ljus skepnad. När de kom närmare märkte hon att det inte var en skepnad, utan ett slott! Hagrid drog upp en nyckel ur jackfickan och öppnade de enorma mässings grindarna och stred in i slottet fick hon en varm känsla. Nu, nu är mitt nya liv här!

Harry satt där stirrande. Han glömde allt, till och med konversationen som Ron drivit på om quidditch. En urskön flicka stod i mitten av rummet tillsammans med Hagrid.

Några lärare vinkade fram henne till dem där hatten, som en gång satt honom i Gryffindor, vilade.

Hon satte på dig hatten och darrade lite nervöst. Hon var inte van med så många ögon på henne. plötsligt blev hon stel av skräck, hatten talade! Sliskigt och långsamt ropade han ut: " Slytherin! ". Alla började hurra och vinka. Hon satte sig ner vid ett par tjejer som ropade åt henne, och sedan högg in i maten.

" Hej, _jag_ är Pansy Parkinson. Jag är typ ledaren för Slytherins flickor, välkommen till klubben. " sa en tjej med tofsar i en ivrig röst. " Tack. " mumlade Melica.

När hon var klar med maten gick hon till korridoren. Hon såg en kille omringad av en massa elever som ropade " Harry! Harry! Harry! " Säkert nån idrotts typ.

En bit bort stod en flicka med buskigt hår och famnen full av böcker. Definitivt en plugghäst.

och mittimellan dem två stod en kille med illrött hår, klarblåa ögon och ett bedårande leende. " Hej jag heter Melica Valance vad är ditt namn? ".

" Ron. Ron Weasley."

**gillade att lämna det sådär, skriv vad ni tycker!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

_Hon stod där, den vackraste människa han någonsin sett. Hennes blanka ljusa hår med de glittrande slingorna, olivgröna ögon som sköt de vackraste blickarna, de omålade läpparna som såg så mjuka ut - vad han längtade efter att nudda dem själv i en lång passionerad kyss. Han närmar sig Slytherin bordet och famnar om henne, och lutar sig ner för att kyssa henne... _

Någonstans i Gryffindor tornet ljuder en väckarklocka. En sömnig ung man rättar till glasögonen och stiger upp ur sin säng och tänker på sin underbara dröm.

Ron väcks också av Harry's ljudande väckarklocka (vilket de flesta andra pojkarna i rummet gör) och gnider sig hårt i de puffiga ögonen.

"Morron Harry!" gäspar Ron fram. "Desamma." säger Harry tanklöst.

Ron struntar i det blanka svaret och försöker hålla morronstämningen uppe när de lunkar iväg till stora salen.

Plötsligt är Ron klarvaken. Mitt framför sig ser han henne, hon som han pratade med igår. Hon som hade sån len röst,

Melica Valance hette hon väl? Han hade aldrig sett henne på Hogwarts förut och det var redan femte året.

Harry är nonchalant och sitter för sig själv den morgonen. Det ser ut som han kysser skeden. Men det är väl inget konstigt, efter Umbridge kom har han varit ledsen och lite frilansande. I alla fall så far han inte pratglad. Han satt sig en bit bort, med Seamaus Finnagin, Dean Thomas och Hermoine.

Dean tjatade om sina planer för sommaren och alla satt med påklistrade leende och försökte se intresserade ut.

_"Harry, jag älskar dig." sa hon_

_Han tittade vänligt på henne och drog ner henne i en lång härlig kyss, inte en tungkyssning men en såndär som man bara får om man har en drömprins._

_Sedan ställde han sig på knä och tog fram en liten ask, öppnade munnen och sa "Vill du gifta dig med mig?"..._

Hermoine svävade som på moln när hon tänkte på honom. Och deras möjliga framtid. Hon stirrade obemärkt på honom så länge hon kunde och funderade när nästa DA-möte var. Men någon gång, kanske bara en gång skulle hon vela vara ensam med Harry. Och inte i en korridor men hundra mil från all civilisation. Bara hon och han och hilmlen.

Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron. Hon tyckte om det namnet. Och tillsamans med Melica blev det ännu bättre.

Han var söt. Undrar vad dom har för godis här. En liten myskväll vore trevligt.

Den där killen som satt och stirrade på henne såg väl okej ut, men han toppar inte listan exakt. "Vart var jag nu igen?" tänkte hon.

Just det! Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron...

**Lite längre än de andra och lite fylligare (hoppas jag) skriv vad ni tycker, snälla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel fyra**

Fötterna är kalla. Snart bortdomnade. Hur kunde han få en sån dum ide? Nu stod han utanför Slytherin tjejernas sovsal. Det hade vait ett helvete att lista ut lösenordet till deras torn. Men efter två nätters försök blev det "Rent Blod". Han steg in i sovsalen där femte årets flickor låg. Han vandrade förbi Pansy Parkinson och hennes tjejgäng. Han var nära att ge upp, tills att han såg att i det mörkaste hörnet av salen låg hon.

Melica med rösten len av sammet, håret av guld, och en ängels leende. Han gick fram till henne och störk hennes mjölkvita kind försiktigt, för att inte väcka henne. Sedan fantiserade han om ett stort kyrkbröllop med hundratals gäster. Det skulle spelas musik av den bästa orkestern han kunde hitta och det var pyntat av gula tulpaner. Champange i de finaste kristallglas serverat av välklädda kypare. En underbar vit klänning med mycket ryschar. Åh, visst vore det härligt. Han såg framför sig. Melica Potter, Harry potters fru. Men där tog drömmen slut. Han hörde ett skrik av Pansy, och ytterligare ett från hennes tjejgäng. Melica reste sig upp.

Harry sprang så fort han kunde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Den svartblåa himlen såg nedlåtande ner på de lövtappande träden. Den bittra kylan gjorde det outhärdligt för vissa. Men inte för mig. Skorna låg kastade i trappan. Ringen i läppen var kall. Var det ett brott att smyga ut mitt i natten och ta en cigg? Ljuset från Hagrids stuga lyste precis på tatueringen av det blödande hjärtat omslingrat av ormen och de mystiska tecknena. Blåmärkena värkte. Jävla farsa. Tårna hade målats med svart nagellack och jag gissade att snart skull dom domna bort. Undrar vem som bröt sig in i tjejernas sovsal. Plötsligt tappade jag ciggen. Dörren hos Hagrid slogs upp, och ut kom den där sporttypen, överplugget och Ron. Och de hade precis lagt märke till mina adidas sneakers slarvigt knutna, mitt i trappen. Jag sprang så fort jag kunde. Hur fan hade jag hamnat här?

Steg hördes. En skepnad som försvann upp mot skolan. Var han den enda som såg och hörde.

Kolla där, utbrst Hermoine och pekade i rikting mot det lilla rökmolnet som knappt syntes i det lätta rökmolnet, Det är ett ciggarett paket!

Rör det inte, varnade Harry.

Trots det plockade Ron upp det, och under det låg en medaljong. Ett blödande hjärta omslingat av en orm. Han sprang ifrån dem och höll paketet tätt intill hjärtat.

Melica

**Liten anmärking, jag går inte riktigt efter böckerna tex. Hagrid är kvar. **

**Ha det så kul!**


	6. Chapter 6

Inom murarna på Hogwarts var dom säkra. Hon hatade att vara utanför dom. Det var till och med lite oroligt att gå till Hogsmeade. Det där med den glödande fimpen och det var ju lite konstigt. Alla elever har en sovpunkt, och i för sig så hade ju de också gått ut. Strunt samma. Bara hon får vara med någon. Gärna någon som Harry. Fem år av ren vänskap, men alrig någon vidare utveckling. Måste hon ta steget, för att han aldrig går framåt? Han är ju så modig. Men om han inte gillar henne då? Är med henne för att hon knappt hade några vänner. Eller väntade han tålmodigt tills de gick ut skolan. Det gick inte att förstå längre. Men gillar man skolans mest omtalade kille så är det ju svårt. Motstånd måste hon ju ha. Ja, som fulingen Cho Chang. Varför går hon inte stoppar huvudet i en kokande kittel. Hon hade gärna tryckt ner det åt henne. Hon hatade den där ljusa rösten, det ständiga leendet och det tunna håret som hon alltid kastade i ansiktet på någon. Men om hon gjorde det inför Harry, hennes dröm, ja då skulle det vara hon med det flådda huvudet. När Cho var i närheten var han som under någon trollformel, oh ja, den trollformeln skulle hon vilja veta. Han såg Cho som den vackra prinsessan, och Hermoine som den fula tiggarflickan med buskigt hår.

Om bara vågade berätta sina känslor…

Cho, Harry och Melica, sitter i ett träd. De kramas och pussas och hånglas tills de blir disträ…

Harry sitter och gungar till en takt som inte finns. Han undrar om inte Harry ha tappat hjärnan eller något. Han verkar sjuk i huvudet. Hermoine stirrar lika mycket. Han skulle aldrig visa paketet för dom, nej aldrig. Han kollar på sina hyllor. Kvasten,

"Historia av magi" och skorna. Men inte hans skor. Utan ett par mörkblå adidas sneakers med hål i. Och så en medaljong. Ingen får veta.


	7. Chapter 7

Jag kan inte fly. Jag är fängslad. Jag dör. Långsamt lidande. Mitt blod över marken. En rakbladsvass kniv. En tom blick. Jag dör.

Ingen får veta. Jag dör.

Konstigt att ha samling mitt på dagen. Vem vet, kanske någon stack iväg till Hogsmeade på skoltimmar? Sabotage? Bråk? Medans de disktuterar avbryter Dumbledore genom en harkling. Ett dovt viskande hörs och männsikor pekar mot en liten vrå dold av en purpurfärgad gardin. Dumbledore såg ut som ett lik när den svarta dreesen mötte den bleka hyn. Förresten så hade ju alla lärare på sig svart.

Jag är ledsen att meddela, att det har skett ett dödsfall, sa Dumbledore blankt.

Melica Valance hittades vid skogsbrynet imorse, död. Hagrid fann liket när han rastade sin hund. Detta är en hemsk nyhet till hela skolan. Slyterin har förlorat en fantastisk sökare, och en fantastisk vän. En döds ceremoni hålls ikväll, då vi tänder ljus ute vid sjön och tänker på vår förlorade medmänniska i 10 minuter.

Gå gärna ut och plocka en blomma, som läggs i hennes famn. Kroppen kommer att skickas till hennes föräldrar.

Hur kan det här hända? Rons tankar forsade i en överväldigande ström. Det var för mycket! Han bara sprang upp och låste in sig, tog fram paketet med cigg. Medaljongen var borta. Fanfanfan. Han tog paketet, öppnade fönstret och tog ett spång.

Ron! Ron! Kom tillbaka. Äh, skit i honom, sa Harry.

Nu är det bara ett nytt offer att hitta. Ohh, vad säger tjejmagneten som är jag? Ginny! Dingdingding!

Ojdå, gud vad hemskt. Hon såg ju lite sliten ut, lite konstig. Droger kanske. Döm inte hunden efter håren, brukar jag säga. Men hade hon märkt att jag, Hermoine Granger, ens funnits?

En tomhet. En svart sida. En kall rysning. Blodiga fingrar på axeln. Hotfulla steg.

Vita ögon. Ett skrik. Pappa.


	8. Chapter 8

En dröm

En dröm. En jävla dröm. Vart var hon? Allt var bäcksvart. Hon var svettig och hon kände den stickande doften av blod i näsan. Vad hade hänt? Allt hon mindes var en hemsk dröm. Hon kände runt med händerna. Något mjukt snuddade axeln. En gardin? Vad hade hänt? Hon skrek högt.

Alla rusade in bakom gardinen. Levde hon? Albus hade aldrig sett något liknande. Flickan såg frisk ut men när han lyfte på hennes ben såg han ett skärsår så djupt in att om han stoppade in lillfingret skulle halva försvinna. Hon var blek och svettig. De bar in henne till sjukhussalen och hon mumlade nåt ohörbart in en rytmisk takt.

Harry och Hermoine hörde skriket och de skyndade sig ner. Eleverna hade samlats i en klunga utanför sjukhussalen.

" Vad har hänt? ", frågade Harry. Dean svarade att Melica lever men att hon är svårt skadad på benet. " De säger att hon inte slutar röra på munnen också ", sa Seamus.

Ron sprang in i sjukhussalen. Han struntade i den samling som ställt sig utanför. Röken efter ciggaretterna värmde fortfarande i halsen. Hon låg på båren med en samling lärare omkring sig och madame Pomfrey som gned in hennes ben med en illaluktande salva. Melica mumlade något dovt men om han lyssnade närmre kunde han höra de mjuka tonerna ur " Knocking on Heavens Door ". Men samtidigt såg han medaljongen runt halsen och de djupa, görna ögonen som tittade in i hans.


End file.
